


Jusqu'à ce que la mort nous sépare

by Chibi_Jing



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Amnesia, Death, F/M, Gods, Love, Magic, Pregnancy, Resurrection, Sex, Time Skips, Travel, War
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-29
Updated: 2018-08-29
Packaged: 2019-07-04 03:31:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15832878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chibi_Jing/pseuds/Chibi_Jing
Summary: L'histoire se déroule 2000 ans dans le passé et durant les événements de Final Fantasy XV grâce à un bond dans le temps.L'héroïne rencontre Ardyn alors qu'il était le soigneur du peuple. Ils développent une relation amoureuse qui s'étendra de la création du Lucis et de la chute d'Ardyn jusqu'au retour du Roi Elu.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Idée originale proposée par lexi-izunia.
> 
> /!\ NSFW / [En cours]
> 
> ? Chapters ? words – created august 2018

_Nous nous étions fait une promesse. Nous n’avions pas besoin de le jurer, ni de prendre les Six pour témoins. Nous en avions la conviction au plus profond de nos cœurs. Tout simplement._

_Je l’ai su lorsque je t’ai vu. J’ai senti naître en moi un sentiment si unique et fort que j’étais persuadée que rien ne pourrait jamais nous séparer._

_Pas même le destin._

 

_Pas même les dieux._

_Pas même la mort._

_Nous avons toujours été faits l’un pour l’autre. Tu étais mon âme sœur. Tu demeures mon seul amour._

_Nos sentiments traverseront le temps et les espaces jusqu’à qu’ils parviennent à nous réunir au-delà de tout. J’en suis convaincue._

_Ma flamme s’éteint aujourd’hui mais je ne regrette rien._

_Alors je t’en prie, ne pleure pas, Ardyn._


	2. Un providentiel imprévu

C’est ce que l’on peut définir comme l’archétype-même d’une journée banale : un ciel bleu parsemé de petites taches blanches, une légère brise, une odeur de campagne habillée par les sons lointains du bétail résonant depuis les pâturages… rien qui ne sorte de l’ordinaire sous le soleil d’Eos.

Un sac rempli de provisions sous le bras et un livre dans l’autre main, vous marchez tranquillement sous les frondaisons de ce décor paisible en vous dirigeant vers le petit village en contre-bas niché entre les vastes vallées.

 

Alors que vous atteignez la lisière un vrombissement se fait entendre par-delà les feuillages soudain agités par des bourrasques. Vous levez la tête pour apercevoir deux appareils volants fendre les cieux en direction du nord.

 

« Ils doivent se rendre en ville. » murmurez-vous avant de vous remettre en chemin une fois les véhicules et leur vacarme envolés.

 

Grâce au savoir dispensé à l’humanité par les Six, la civilisation de Solheim a pu prospérer jusqu’à atteindre une sophistication technologique à laquelle elle n’aurait jamais pu accéder par elle-même lui permettant de construire des engins s’affranchissant du sol pour rallier rapidement deux points éloignés dans l’espace.

On raconte d’ailleurs que plus au nord, dans la province du Lucis, se trouve une cité dont les tours tutoient les nuages et où des machines sont capables de fonctionner grâce à une énergie infinie puisant sa source dans la distorsion de la réalité elle-même.

 

« Ça doit être vraiment magnifique… J’aimerais bien pouvoir y aller un jour… »

 

Mais pour l’instant vous devez vous contenter de votre petite vie provinciale, cette technologie extraordinaire étant réservée à une élite dont vous ne faites pas partie.

 

Alors que le soleil descend doucement sur l’horizon, vous pressez le pas. Si voyager de nuit n’est jamais aisé, cela relève du suicide avec les daemons qui rôdent une fois la lumière du jour disparue.

 

_C’est quand même étrange qu’avec toute cette technologie on ne soit toujours pas parvenu à lutter contre ce fléau !_ songez-vous tandis que vous atteignez les lueurs rassurantes du village dans l’atmosphère orangée du crépuscule.

 

Après avoir salué rapidement les quelques passants sur votre route, vous pénétrez dans une petite boutique en prenant bien soin de verrouiller la lourde porte derrière vous.

 

« Où étais-tu passée ? » demande aussitôt une voix bourrue.

 

« J’ai dû me rendre jusqu’à l’autre ville au bord de la rivière pour trouver ce que je voulais. » vous justifiez-vous.

 

Un homme d’âge mûr s’approche de vous et jette un coup d’œil à la fois déconcerté et las à votre ouvrage.

 

« Hum, encore ces fichus livres… » dit-il en soupirant mais non sans une certaine bienveillance. « Quand comprendras-tu que nous autres n’avons pas les moyens d’étudier la technologie des Six ? »

 

« Mais ça m’intéresse ! » protestez-vous. « Je suis sûre que ça pourra être utile un jour ! »

 

L’homme vous dévisage, agite sa moustache fournie en reniflant profondément, puis vous répond sur un ton bien plus doux que ce que vous attendiez :

 

« Ha ! Tu es comme ta mère, rien ne peut t’arrêter… »

 

Il vous sourit tristement avant d’ajouter d’un air grave :

 

« Mais je t’en conjure, ne rentre pas si tard si tu ne veux pas connaître le même sort qu’elle… »

 

« Pardon, je suis désolée. » vous excusez-vous avec sincérité. « Cela ne se reproduira plus, oncle Leon. »

 

L’homme acquiesce et vous tapote gentiment le dessus du crâne tandis que vous passez devant lui pour rejoindre votre chambre à l’étage.

 

Après vous êtes préparée, vous vous glissez sous vos draps et saisissez une petite lampe en mithril pour éclairer les pages du précieux ouvrage. Si vous ne comprenez pas tout ce qui est inscrit, vous êtes néanmoins fascinée par le raffinement des installations mécaniques dont le fonctionnement est capable de varier selon le moment de la journée.

 

« Un de ces jours, il faut vraiment que je réussisse à voir une de ces merveilles de mes propres yeux… » susurrez-vous avant de finalement vous laisser emporter calmement par le sommeil.

 

***

 

Le lendemain se présente comme une autre de ces journées habitées par la seule et fade routine du quotidien.

 

Après avoir aidé votre oncle à organiser sa boutique durant toute la matinée, vous disposez enfin d’un peu de temps pour vous. Sans trop savoir quoi faire, vous vous munissez de votre nouveau livre et partez déambuler dans la ville à la recherche d’un endroit calme où vous installer.

 

_Je pourrais me rendre au petit parc…_ pensez-vous tout en prenant la direction du centre-ville.

 

Incapable de résister à la tentation, vous recommencez à feuilleter le fascicule avant même d’atteindre votre destination, évitant machinalement les obstacles et les passants. Plongée dans votre lecture, vous remarquez à peine le petit groupe de garçons remontant la rue dans votre direction.

 

Pourtant, alors que vous les croisez, vos yeux sont subitement détournés des pages de votre livre pour se plonger dans le regard de l’un d’eux.

 

Un regard doré et magnétique qui semble vous happer toute entière.

 

L’échange est furtif mais vous parait durer une éternité, provoquant en vous des sentiments bien trop intenses pour une telle situation.

 

_Qu’est-ce que… ?_

 

Le temps semble avoir suspendu son cours, les secondes oubliant de s’égrainer tandis que cette vision s’imprime au plus profond de votre être.

 

Quelque peu chamboulée, vous poursuivez finalement votre route tandis que le groupe s’éloigne derrière vous en poursuivant sa discussion.

 

Votre esprit est troublé et vos souvenirs flous, mais vous jureriez que ce garçon vous a souri.

 

***

 

Parvenue à votre destination vous vous êtes assise sur un petit banc de bois un peu à l’écart, protégée par les feuillages de la lumière du soleil. Vous avez ouvert votre livre sur vos genoux et avez repris sa lecture, avant de réaliser que votre esprit ne parvenait pas à se concentrer sur les mots mais demeurait focalisé sur cette fugace rencontre.

 

_Mais pourquoi ça m’obsède comme ça ? Ce n’est qu’un garçon…_

 

Après de longues minutes à vous interroger sur le sujet vous retrouvez enfin votre attention, rangeant ce curieux épisode dans un coin de votre tête et poursuivant votre lecture en faisant fi du brouhaha de la ville et des gazouillis des oiseaux dans les arbres.

 

Le temps passe sans que vous ne sauriez l’estimer, totalement fascinée par l’ouvrage qui vous délivre nombre d’informations plus intéressantes les unes que les autres tandis que vous le parcourez.

 

Alors que vous tournez votre page, une voix vous extirpe soudain de vos réflexions :

 

« Est-ce que je peux m’assoir ici ? »

 

_C’est bien ma chance, on ne peut vraiment pas être tranquille…_ pestez-vous intérieurement, prête à répondre « non » avant de relever la tête pour découvrir l’individu qui ose vous importuner…

 

_!!!_

 

Debout devant vous, le garçon aux yeux dorés vous regarde en souriant.

 

« Oh, euh… oui ! » bafouillez-vous précipitamment sans même réfléchir.

 

« Merci. » répond-il gentiment en s’installant juste à côté de vous.

 

Votre cœur s’emballe tandis que mille et unes idées tantôt sensées tantôt farfelues traversent votre esprit à toute vitesse.

 

_Qu’est-ce qu’il fait là ? Pourquoi moi ? Qu’est-ce que je devrais lui dire ? Pourquoi est-ce que ça me met dans cet état-là ? Et pourquoi est-ce que je lui ai dit oui ?_

 

Les mains inconsciemment crispées sur votre livre, vous essayez de tourner la tête vers l’inconnu pour lui parler mais en êtes incapable, paralysée à la seule pensée que croiser à nouveau son regard vous fasse cette fois-ci défaillir.

 

« Est-ce que c’est intéressant ? » demande-t-il.

 

« Quoi ? » laissez-vous échapper, confuse.

 

« Ce livre. » ajoute-t-il calmement en désignant le volume ouvert sur vos cuisses. « Est-ce que ça te plait ? »

 

Baissant les yeux sur l’ouvrage, vous apercevez la fine main de votre interlocuteur et osez remonter timidement le long de ses doigts jusqu’à atteindre son bras, tournant finalement doucement la tête vers lui, votre curiosité prenant le pas sur votre anxiété.

 

« Oui, c’est vraiment… fascinant. » répondez-vous alors que vos yeux parviennent jusqu’à ses épaules sur lesquelles reposent de soyeux cheveux pourpres, puis au bas de son visage où ses lèvres dessinent un sourire pour enfin atteindre de nouveau ses yeux aux captivants reflets ambrés.

 

Une sensation unique se répand dans votre corps. Vous ne savez pas de quoi il s’agit. Tout ce que vous savez, c’est que ce charmant jeune homme est loin de vous laisser indifférente.

 

« Je ne pensais pas trouver quelqu’un qui s’intéresse à ce genre de sujet par ici. » poursuit-il en quittant le livre des yeux pour les poser sur vous, vous perturbant une fois de plus.

 

« Ah, euh, oui, c’est vrai que ce n’est pas courant… » répondez-vous pour meubler tandis que vous sentez vos joues rosir.

 

_Je suis ridicule._

 

Persuadée de passer pour une imbécile avec vos réponses creuses et maladroites, vous baissez la tête et mordillez votre lèvre en espérant avoir une idée pour vous tirer de cette situation.

 

« Au fait, il y a quelque chose que j’aimerais te demander… » reprend le mystérieux inconnu sans faire état de votre nervosité.

 

_Oui… ?_

 

« Ardyn ! »

 

Vous tournez la tête vers la voix qui vous a interrompus pour découvrir à quelques mètres de vous trois garçons âgés d’environ 18 à 25 ans qui s’adressent vraisemblablement à votre interlocuteur.

 

« Ardyn, qu’est-ce que tu fais ? » demande le plus jeune.

 

« Ce n’est pas le moment de charmer les autochtones ! » ajoute un autre d’un ton taquin, vous faisant rougir de plus belle.

 

« Mais ce n’est pas ce que je… » se défend à côté de vous le dénommé Ardyn, avant d’être interrompu cette fois-ci par le plus grand de la bande :

 

« Je te rappelle que nous avons une mission. » dit-il d’un ton ferme.

 

« Justement. » répond Ardyn en se levant du banc pour leur faire face. « Je pense qu’elle peut nous aider. » ajoute-t-il tout en tendant sa main vers vous pour vous inviter à vous lever à votre tour.

 

_Quoi ?_

 

« Hein ? » lâchent ses compagnons qui ont l’air tout aussi surpris que vous.

 

« Etes-vous sûr… ? »

 

« Certain. » vous répond Ardyn en prenant votre main pour vous hisser à son niveau.

 

« Non mais regardez-moi ce tombeur… » se moque gentiment son ami en balançant sa tête en signe de désapprobation.

 

« Je t’ai déjà dit que ce n’était pas ce que tu croyais, Tino. » dit Ardyn.

 

« Eh bien pourtant ça y ressemble fort de là où je suis ! »

 

« Eh bien vas-y, si tu es si malin, montre-moi ce que _tu_ as trouvé pour réparer notre véhicule ? » questionne ironiquement Ardyn.

 

« Et tu vas me faire croire que la demoiselle est ingénieure en technologie, peut-être ? » lui rétorque Tino.

 

« Et pourquoi pas ? »

 

_Mais de quoi est-ce qu’ils parlent… ?_

 

« S’il-vous-plait, ne vous disputez pas tous les deux ! » les coupe le plus jeune avant de vous demander avec une extrême gentillesse : « Est-ce vrai que tu peux nous aider ? »

 

« Merci d’incarner la voix de la raison, petit frère. » répond Ardyn avant de se tourner à nouveau vers vous : « C’est ce que j’étais sur le point de te demander : est-ce que tu connais suffisamment bien le sujet pour réparer un de ces engins mentionnés dans ton ouvrage ? »

 

Tous les regards se braquent soudain vers vous. Bien que vous vous sentiez perdue et qu’un poids invisible presse votre poitrine, vous rassemblez courageusement vos forces pour répondre :

 

« Heu, je ne sais pas, ça dépend du modèle… » avancez-vous timidement.

 

« Dans ce cas, il nous suffit de te le montrer ! » propose spontanément le plus jeune.

 

« Somnus a raison. » approuve le plus grand. « Nous l’avons laissé dans les fourrés à l’entrée de la ville, veux-tu nous y accompagner ? »

 

« Heu… »

 

_Non mais attends, je ne les connais pas ! Et ils sont quatre et veulent me faire sortir de la ville ? Peut-être que je devrais rester sur mes gardes…_

 

« Je te promets que tout ira bien. »

 

Comme s’il avait lu vos pensées, Ardyn vous invite à le suivre d’un sourire dissipant immédiatement le moindre de vos doutes et vous rassurant au point que vous avez le sentiment que rien ne pourra jamais vous arriver tant que vous demeurez à ses côtés.

 

« Oui, d’accord… » lui répondez-vous, consciente que votre confiance en lui est totalement déraisonnée mais acceptant pleinement cet état de fait.

 

Et c’est ainsi que vous leur emboitez le pas jusqu’à atteindre le lieu où les quatre garçons ont dissimulé leur nacelle.

 

« Waouh… » dites-vous, incapable de contenir votre émerveillement devant le petit aéroglisseur de mithril dont la carrosserie nacrée luit sous les rayons du soleil.

 

« Et encore, ce n’est qu’un modèle bas-de-gamme. » souffle Tino à côté de vous. « Eh oui, même nous n’avons pas accès au grand luxe d’un planeur… »

 

« Tino, cesse de tout dramatiser s’il-te-plait. » dit Ardyn en venant se placer à son tour à vos côtés. « Alors, tu penses pouvoir faire quelque chose ? »

 

« Et bien, comme l’a dit votre ami, ce n’est pas la technologie la plus pointue donc je peux peut-être vous aider… d’autant plus qu’il a l’air en bon état vu de l’extérieur, vous connaissez l’origine de la panne ? » demandez-vous.

 

« Je pense que c’est le moteur. » répond Somnus.

 

« Si tu ne l’avais pas autant poussé, il n’aurait peut-être pas lâché. » le taquine aussitôt Tino.

 

« … désolé. »

 

« Ne l’écoute pas, Somnus. Ça aurait pu arriver avec n’importe lequel d’entre nous. » le réconforte Ardyn tandis que vous examinez le moteur.

 

_J’espère que je peux vraiment les aider…_ redoutez-vous pendant que vous inspectez la mécanique et que monte votre anxiété, mais vous êtes finalement soulagée lorsque vous identifiez l’origine du problème :

 

« Ah, je vois ce qui ne marche plus ! Ce n’est pas grand-chose mais tout le reste dépend de cette pièce ce qui explique la panne généralisée ! » leur annoncez-vous.

 

« Et c’est réparable ? » vous demande le plus grand.

 

« Eh bien, il faudrait simplement changer la pièce. »

 

« Et où est-ce qu’on va trouver du matériel de rechange pour un engin pareil ? » peste Tino en tapant du bout du pied dans un caillou.

 

Tandis que les quatre garçons réfléchissent, vous tentez votre chance :

 

« Il se trouve que je connais un endroit qui aura à coup sûr ce que vous recherchez. » dites-vous non sans une certaine fierté.

 

***

 

Alors que le bruit de vos pas résonne dans la ruelle de la ville, vous êtes de nouveau saisie de mutisme.

 

Lorsque vous avez proposé aux garçons de les guider vers une boutique appropriée ils ont préféré se séparer et rester pour surveiller le véhicule, laissant uniquement Ardyn vous accompagner jusqu’à votre destination non sans un clin d’œil appuyé de la part de son ami. Depuis, aucun de vous deux n’a prononcé le moindre mot.

 

_Est-ce que j’ai pu dire quelque chose de déplacé ?_ vous inquiétez-vous. _Ou alors, il ne veut pas discuter parce que je ne l’intéresse pas… Oui, ça doit être ça… Après tout, c’est le livre que je lisais qu’il a repéré, pas moi…_

 

« Est-ce que c’est encore loin ? »

 

Sa question inattendue brise le fil de vos pensées.

 

« Ah, non non. Nous y serons bientôt. »

 

Le silence s’installe une fois encore.

 

« Au fait, désolé pour tout à l’heure. » s’excuse Ardyn.

 

« A propos de… ? »

 

« De la réflexion de Tino. Il ne faut pas faire attention à lui, il a toujours le chic pour les remarques embarrassantes. »

 

« Ah… Ne vous en faites pas pour ça, c’est déjà oublié. »

 

« Tant mieux. Je ne voulais pas te mettre mal à l’aise. »

 

_Je crois qu’il n’a pas idée d’à quel point en cet instant je_ suis _mal à l’aise…_

 

« En tout cas, merci pour ton aide. »

 

« De rien. » répondez-vous avant de vous arrêter devant la porte en bois que la veille : « Nous y sommes. »

 

Vous pénétrez en compagnie d’Ardyn dans la boutique de votre oncle. Des pièces et équipements divers sont entreposés avec soin sur les étagères malgré leur hétérogénéité, attendant patiemment le jour où un acheteur leur trouvera une utilité.

 

« Bien le bonjour. » accueille la voix de votre oncle depuis l’arrière-boutique. « Oh c’est toi ! » ajoute-t-il en vous apercevant, « Est-ce que tu as eu le temps de passer prendre le… »

 

Votre oncle s’interrompt en découvrant que vous n’êtes pas seule et fronce immédiatement les sourcils.

 

« Qui êtes-vous, jeune homme ? » demande-t-il d’un ton presque menaçant.

 

« Ne t’en fais pas, c’est un client. » répondez-vous afin d’éviter un drame.

 

« Un client, hein ? » répète votre oncle d’un air sceptique tout en dévisageant Ardyn de la tête aux pieds.

 

« Tout à fait, monsieur. Et j’ai de quoi vous payer. » lui répond poliment Ardyn.

 

Après un bref silence, votre oncle se détend légèrement :

 

« Soit. Et vous savez ce qu’il vous faut ? »

 

« Eh bien… » hésite Ardyn sous le regard inquisiteur du ferrailleur.

 

« Moi je le sais. » dites-vous en récupérant la petite pièce mécanique et en la déposant sur le comptoir. « Je vous laisse vous occuper des formalités, je reviens. » ajoutez-vous avant de vous précipiter dans votre chambre à l’étage.

 

Refermant la porte avant de vous appuyer dos à elle, ce n’est que dans l’intimité de ce lieu que vous reprenez conscience de vous-même et réalisez que vos jambes tremblent légèrement tandis que votre cœur martèle votre poitrine d’un rythme soutenu.

 

« C’est normal, j’ai toujours rêvé de voir un de ces engins… » vous chuchotez-vous en repensant à la nacelle nacrée avant de finalement laisser échapper un petit rire : « Ha ha, non… comme si c’était la vraie raison… »

 

Rien que d’imaginer Ardyn vous attendant à l’étage inférieur ravive votre excitation.

 

« …pas de doute… c’est à cause de lui… »

 

Jamais une telle situation ne s’était produite. Vous n’aviez encore jamais ressenti ce genre de choses pour quelqu’un. Et en conséquence, vous n’avez aucune idée sur la façon de procéder avec de telles émotions.

 

_Il faudrait déjà que j’y retourne si je ne veux pas qu’oncle Léon le dévore sur place… Pour l’instant, je vais juste l’aider et puis… je verrai bien ce qu’il se passe ensuite…_

 

Reprenant votre souffle, vous vous munissez de votre petite lampe de mithril et d’un autre livre avant de redescendre au rez-de-chaussée.

 

« Est-ce que tout va bien ? » vous demande Ardyn.

 

« Oui, nous pouvons y aller. » répondez-vous un peu plus sereine alors que vous vous apprêtez à franchir le pas de la porte.

 

« Vous avez intérêt à ce qu’il n’arrive rien à ma nièce. » ajoute votre oncle à l’attention d’Ardyn.

 

« Vous avez ma parole, monsieur. »

 

En moins de temps qu’il n’en faut pour le dire, vous et Ardyn êtes de nouveau dans les rues de la ville à marcher en silence. Cependant, vous trouvez cette fois le courage de briser la glace :

 

« Si ce n’est pas trop indiscret, puis-je vous demander ce qui vous a amené dans cette région ? »

 

« Qu’est-ce qui te fait penser que nous ne sommes pas d’ici ? »

 

« Et bien vos vêtements pour commencer, et puis votre moyen de transport qu’il est impossible de se procurer de par chez nous… »

 

« Ma foi, ce n’est pas faux. Nous ne souhaitions pas spécialement nous arrêter ici. Disons que… nous voyageons pour aider les gens. » répond Ardyn d’un ton évasif.

 

« J’ai remarqué que votre ami portait un très long sabre… Vous êtes des mercenaires ? »

 

« Ha ha, non, pas vraiment. » dit-il sans détailler d’avantage.

 

« Je vois… je suis désolée si je vous dérange avec mes questions. »

 

Ardyn n’ajoute rien pendant quelques secondes, avant de reprendre d’un ton plus doux :

 

« Ce n’est pas contre toi, c’est juste que… je n’aime pas trop évoquer ce sujet. »

 

« Vous préférez que votre mission reste secrète ? »

 

« Pas exactement, c’est surtout que je n’aime pas spécialement parler de moi. »

 

Vous acquiescez en silence. Après tout, s’il ne veut pas vous répondre, c’est son droit.

Percevant votre déception, Ardyn ajoute en souriant :

 

« Mais je peux peut-être faire une exception. »

 

Vous tournez la tête vers lui, votre regard plein de curiosité plongé dans ses pétillants yeux dorés.

 

« Il se trouve que mes amis et moi, nous combattons les daemons. » vous explique-t-il.

 

« Vraiment ? »

 

« Oui. Celui qui a un grand sabre, comme tu l’as décrit, c’est Gilgamesh. Je ne connais aucun bretteur plus talentueux que lui. »

 

« Pas même vous ? »

 

« Pas même moi. » approuve-t-il. « Ensuite, je pense que tu as déjà remarqué Tino. Cela fait des années que nous sommes amis, même si parfois il m’arrive de me demander pourquoi. » poursuit-il d’un air amusé. « Enfin, Somnus est mon petit frère. Il est plus jeune que nous mais il ne faut pas s’y tromper : lorsqu’il est armé de son épée c’est un adversaire redoutable qui n’a pas grand-chose à nous envier. »

 

« Et donc tous les quatre vous combattez les créatures de la nuit ? »

 

« C’est ça. »

 

« Mais, vous n’avez pas peur d’être… contaminés ? »

 

L’expression d’Ardyn se fait soudain plus grave.

 

En effet, ce que l’on appelle le Mal de la planète possède l’étrange faculté de corrompre les cœurs et les corps des êtres vivants, les transformant en daemons sortant à la faveur de la nuit pour ravager les terres et causer toujours plus de victimes. Son mode de contamination demeurant assez mystérieux, chacun vit dans la peur de se voir un jour muter en un de ces monstres, justifiant la frilosité de la plupart des gens à s’en approcher.

 

« Le risque est toujours présent mais c’est à nous de nous montrer plus forts que ces créatures. » répond simplement Ardyn.

 

« En tout cas, vous êtes très courageux. »

 

« Tu trouves ? »

 

« Absolument. » dites-vous en souriant.

 

Votre compliment semble atteindre Ardyn qui se détend avant de vous dire avec sincérité :

 

« Merci. »

 

« De rien. »

 

Le temps s’écoulant plus vite lors d’un échange agréable, vous parvenez déjà aux portes de la ville. Reprenant le même chemin, vous retrouvez les compagnons d’Ardyn ainsi que leur véhicule tandis que la fin de l’après-midi se profile déjà à l’horizon.

 

« Alors ? » demande Tino.

 

« C’est bon, nous l’avons. » répond Ardyn en lui montrant le petit paquet provenant de la boutique de votre oncle.

 

« Fantastique, nous allons pouvoir repartir ! » se réjouit Somnus.

 

« Pas si vite. Il faut encore que la demoiselle nous l’installe. » tempère Gilgamesh.

 

« Ah oui, c’est vrai… »

 

« Notre vaisseau est entre tes mains. Si tu as besoin d’aide, n’hésite pas à nous demander. » vous dit gentiment Ardyn.

 

« Merci beaucoup. » répondez-vous avant de vous pencher sur la fine mécanique.

 

Vous sentez la pression monter en vous en parcourant les rouages de l’engin jusqu’à ôter la pièce usagée. Ils comptent tous les quatre sur vous et vous ne souhaitez pas les décevoir, surtout après la confiance que vous a accordée Ardyn…

Fort heureusement, les manipulations ne sont pas trop complexes et vous n’avez même pas besoin du livre que vous aviez récupéré dans votre chambre, juste au cas où. En revanche, vous saisissez la petite lampe de mithril pour éclairer l’intérieur du véhicule afin de mieux identifier les différents éléments.

 

« Je peux te la tenir, si tu veux. » propose Ardyn d’une voix douce.

 

« Ah, oh oui, merci ! » répondez-vous en la déposant avec précaution dans sa main, vos doigts se frôlant alors que vous lui remettez l’objet, vous faisant rougir une fois de plus.

 

« Tsss, j’y crois pas… » dit Tino à voix basse, secouant la tête d’un air amusé en regardant Ardyn se mettre à votre service.

 

N’y prêtant pas attention, vous poursuivez l’installation de la pièce qui est, pour sûr, bien plus aisée à deux mains.

 

« Elle est pratique, cette petite lampe. » remarque Ardyn.

 

« Oui, je m’en sers très souvent ! » répondez-vous alors qu’un petit cliquetis indique que votre réparation est terminée.

 

« Et tu sembles beaucoup y tenir. » ajoute-t-il alors qu’il vous la rend et que vous la rangez soigneusement dans son écrin.

 

« Elle appartenait à ma mère… » dites-vous lentement, le regard soudain perdu dans le vague.

 

Conscient de la douleur provoquée par ce souvenir, Ardyn vous répond simplement :

 

« Je suis désolé. »

 

Ses mots vous sortent de votre brève torpeur :

 

« Ce n’est rien. Merci. »

 

Vous restez un moment à vous faire face, n’osant plus prononcer le moindre mot.

 

« Bon alors, ça remarche, ça y est ? » demande Tino en s’approchant de l’aéroglisseur.

 

« Ah, euh normalement oui ! » répondez-vous.

 

« Essayons ça ! »

 

Pianotant sur le tableau de bord luminescent, Tino allume le moteur qui produit un son léger et aérien, soulevant l’appareil à une trentaine de centimètres au-dessus du sol.

 

_Ouf ! J’ai réussi…_

 

« Génial, nous allons pouvoir reprendre la route ! » s’exclame-t-il.

 

« Je ne sais pas ce que nous aurions fait sans toi, merci beaucoup. » vous dit Somnus d’un ton empli de reconnaissance.

 

« De rien. » répondez-vous en vous efforçant de lui sourire alors que d’un autre côté votre cœur se serre.

 

_S’ils s’en vont, ça veut dire que je ne te reverrai plus jamais… ?_ songez-vous en regardant en direction d’Ardyn.

 

« Il faut avouer que tu as été très efficace, merci. » ajoute Gilgamesh. « Cependant, il est déjà tard et je ne suis pas sûr que nous pourrons atteindre la prochaine ville avant la tombée de la nuit. Il serait peut-être préférable de faire une pause et d’attendre le lever du soleil pour continuer notre trajet. »

 

« Ça nous laisserait aussi le temps de nous réapprovisionner. » approuve Ardyn avant de se tourner vers vous : « Je suis désolé mais je vais encore devoir solliciter ton aide… Est-ce que tu connaitrais une auberge où nous pourrions passer la nuit ? »

 

_Ils ne s’en iront que demain…_ pensez-vous avec soulagement.

 

« Oui, bien sûr. »

 

« Formidable. Nous te devons vraiment une fière chandelle ! »

 

Et c’est ainsi que vous guidez une dernière fois le groupe à travers la ville après avoir de nouveau dissimulé leur appareil dans les fourrés, laissant les quatre garçons à l’entrée de l’établissement hôtelier qui les accueillera pour la nuit.

 

Ses trois comparses vous ayant remercié une fois de plus et salué avant de pénétrer à l’intérieur, Ardyn reste seul avec vous sur le pas de la porte :

 

« Nous avons eu beaucoup de chance de te rencontrer. Nous te devons tant que je ne sais que faire pour te remercier. »

 

« Ce n’était rien. Je suis ravie d’avoir pu vous être utile. » répondez-vous en souriant pour dissimuler votre peine.

 

_Je n’aurais peut-être pas dû être aussi efficace dans mes réparations…_

 

« C’est très aimable de ta part, mais tout service rendu mérite une considération. » objecte Ardyn avant de se mettre à y réfléchir : « Hum… Je pourrais te dédommager financièrement, après tout, je n’ai payé que la pièce de ton oncle… » propose-t-il sans grande conviction.

 

Vous désapprouvez :

 

« Je suis sûre que vous en aurez besoin au cours de votre voyage. Gardez votre argent pour vous et vos amis et ne vous en faites pas, je n’ai besoin de rien… »

 

Peu convaincu, Ardyn poursuit sa réflexion jusqu’à s’exclamer :

 

« Je sais ! Puisque je n’ai rien à t’offrir aujourd’hui, je te promets de revenir le jour où j’aurai trouvé un présent à la hauteur de tes efforts. Est-ce que ça te conviendrait ? »

 

_Si ça me conviendrait ? Evidemment !_

 

« Euh, oui ! C’est une excellente idée ! »

 

« Je suis heureux qu’elle te plaise. Dans ce cas, marché conclu ? »

 

« Marché conclu ! » répondez-vous avec joie, faisant également sourire Ardyn.

 

« Il ne me reste plus qu’à te souhaiter une bonne nuit, jusqu’à notre prochaine rencontre. »

 

« Oui. Reposez-vous bien. »

 

« Merci. »

 

« De rien. »

 

Alors que vous sentez tous les deux qu’il n’y a plus rien à ajouter, aucun de vous ne semble vouloir tourner les talons. Mais la nuit tombant sur la cité, il vous faut rentrer si vous ne voulez pas subir les réprimandes de votre oncle.

 

Vous adressez donc un dernier sourire à Ardyn avant de vous engager lentement dans la ruelle, songeant déjà au quotidien morose que vous allez retrouver avant d’un jour avoir la chance, s’il tient parole, de le revoir.

 

Dans l’obscurité, sa voix perce une dernière fois les ténèbres pour vous appeler par votre prénom. Intriguée, vous vous retournez :

 

« Oui ? »

 

« Ça m’a vraiment fait très plaisir de discuter avec toi. J’espère que nous en aurons encore l’occasion. »

 

« Rien ne saurait me combler d’avantage. »

 

C’est le cœur chargé de confiance et d’espoir que vous plongez une dernière fois votre regard dans ses yeux dorés qui ont su capturer votre âme à jamais.

 

 

Vous vous réveillez le lendemain matin avant les premiers rayons du soleil. Sans faire de bruit, vous vous empressez d’enfiler vos chaussures et une veste avant de quitter la boutique pour courir jusqu’à l’entrée de la ville.

 

Ça vous a obsédé toute la nuit.

 

_Il faut que je le voie…_

 

Au loin, vous entendez déjà le sifflement caractéristique de l’aéronef que vous avez réparé la veille.

 

_Je vais arriver trop tard !_

 

Escaladant un petit pan de mur, vous avez juste le temps de voir l’aéroglisseur rutilant s’éloigner le long du chemin dans un petit nuage de poussière.

 

Si votre esprit est transporté par la beauté de l’engin de mithril, votre cœur est écrasé lorsque disparait derrière la colline la chevelure pourpre de celui qui a bouleversé votre vie.

 

_Reviens vite… Ardyn…_


End file.
